Rantings of Overused Items
by Zapper
Summary: Ever wonder what the poor objects think? You know, the Marauder's Map, the Nimbus 2000, or the Time-Turner? Well, wonder no more!!!! ***Chapter 3 now up***
1. The Marauder's Map

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauder's Map, Snape, Mrs

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauder's Map, Snape, Mrs. Norris, James and Co…heck, I don't any of it! Don't sue me! LOL

I'm just a piece of paper. I didn't want to be a piece of paper that causes mischief. I WOULD like to be a nice, law-abiding piece of paper. But no, James had to choose ME! Of all the pieces of paper, why me?

Why not the one underneath me? Or the one on top? Or the one folded in half inside he Transfiguration textbook? 

Nope. He chose me. But some bloody spell on me, and now I'm known as "The Map." Most people don't even use common courtesy, and call me by my proper name! I'm just "The Map." Not "The Marauder's Map." Which is what I AM!

I get stuffed, shoved, and put in places you don't want to even know about! Wouldn't it be funny if one day I simply didn't become the map for little James and his friends? 

I can't do that. Makes me mad. I can't even make my own decisions, for crying out loud! What if I don't WANT to tell you that Snape's in his office and Mrs. Norris is up in the trophy room?

No one gives me any thought. I'm just a special piece of paper. One whose corners are starting to get torn from all the abuse I get. 

Just yesterday, someone hit me with a dungbomb! I still smell! James and his gang decided to bomb Severus Snape. One went off near me, and he didn't even care! Didn't even have time to brush me off! Now there's a stain in my left corner! 

Why don't they care?

A/N: I just joined METMA…and decided to get into the spirit of things by starting a series…. first the Marauder's Map…next…whatever I feel like writing about! 

I'm not going to force you to review…but honestly, isn't it nice? Not just the objects need happiness…

And yes, I know it's short! But the next one will be longer, I promise! :o)


	2. The Time Turner

Disclaimer: I…

Disclaimer: I…..don't….own….Harry….Potter….

I don't feel to great right now. I'd like to throw up, except I haven't got a stomach or even a mouth. I'm just a Time-Turner. Well, I like to think of myself as more, but Hermione seems to think I'm just another learning experience to be abused.

Guess what?

I'm not. I get motion sickness, all right? I get sick to my sand containers whenever someone uses me. Most wizards who own something like me don't use it very often. They only have it as a precaution, incase something happens they need to fix.

Hermione isn't like that at all. I'm used at least once a day, so I haven't felt good since September 1st, when her term started. During Christmas holidays, I was starting to recover. Then lessons start up, and I'm back to square one.

Why can't they just appreciate the things they abuse, instead of, well…abusing them! I mean really, do you know how annoying it is to just flap around while you're around someone's neck?

No, I don't suppose you do. I sure wish you did. The Quidditch balls might be taken care of. I used to be friends with Goldie, a Golden Snitch. His wings got crumpled so badly, he couldn't fly for weeks! I would have comforted him, but Hermione had just finished using me, so I was a tad queasy. Good thing Easter's coming soon…

All I ask is that you stop using me, Hermione! Please! I can't take it anymore!!! 

A/N: Yes, I know Hermione stopped using the Time Turner after book 3. This is the Time Turner's thoughts right before Easter holiday. Also, I lied about this one being longer. Sorry! LOL Also, if you have a favorite object, I'll write about it if you put that in your review! :o)

Thanks to:

Steph: I'm so glad you decided to read my story! :o) Thanks a bunch! You better run…I feel like using the defibrillator…eg

Princezz Shortie: Yeah, I know…but there is really no original story on FF.N, because they've all been used…but thanks for reviewing!

Piggins: I'm glad you think it's funny…that was the point!

Egyptsgirl: As you can see, I kept going! :o)

Britt: Yeah, I bet it was fun in the beginning…but wouldn't you get bored after awhile, and maybe annoyed? Thanks for your input though….:o)

Emily: I would too, but I'm not the map…LOL 

Casey J: METMA is Mandy's little organization, I just joined yesterday and it's cool so far! :o) You can get to her home page through her profile…he FF.N name is METMA Mandy 

METMA Mandy: How are the lemons and apples? LOL

Trinity Day: Thanks! :o) :o)

Cbpatches2001: Awww, don't cry! At least their feelings are heard! :o)


	3. The Nimbus 2000

A/N: The long awaited 3rd part

A/N: The long awaited 3rd part. Okay…it was not long awaited, but I've always wanted to say that…on to the Nimbus 2000…after it's been knocked into the tree.

I once was a beautiful broom. Beautiful! I was shiny, and Harry always made sure that my twigs were straight.

Now look at me! I don't even know where half my twigs are! How could he? It was just some silly dementors! It was okay for him to fall…I know that that happens! But honestly, couldn't he have pointed me AWAY from the freaking Whomping Willow?

Or held on to me? It wouldn't have taken much strength to hold on. Even if he was be tortured by hearing his parents.

It's mostly his fault, and there he is, crying about it! What bloody good will that do?

Just shows him he should think more about what could happen when Dementors are around…I bet he takes better care of his next broom.

I'll just head off to Broom Heaven…where I'll be appreciated…

A/N: I know that didn't make much sense. I also know it is incredibly short. The next one will be longer, and about the Sorting Hat quitting…g


	4. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Yes, yes…

A/N: Yes, yes….I suspect it's time for another one of these! Yay! :o) Anyway….onto…..the Sorting Hat.

Let me tell you one thing. I hate poetry. Once a year, they make me write a song, that rhymes! I really, really don't like that…maybe that's one of the reasons it takes me all year to come up with a new song. Of course, I am better at it than anyone else in the school because I have been doing it for two thousand years.

I also hate reading people's minds. It seems like such an intrusion, but I'm forced to do it every year. On top of that, I also have to sort the poor, frightened kids into the houses.

Do you realize how hard that is? For example, there was a girl a few years back who's entire family had been Hufflepuffs. She didn't belong in Hufflepuff, and she knew that her family would be terribly mad at her if she had been put anywhere else. Unfortunately, she didn't belong in Hufflepuff. She was a Gryffindor, one of the truest I've ever seen. Do you know how long it took me to get over the fact that I had might have ruined the good, happy life she had with her Hufflepuff family? It took a year, until I had an easy Sorting the next year, in which her sister was in, who also made it to Gryffindor.

I started out life as a normal top hat. I was nice, clean, and very handsome, if I do say so myself. Now I look as if I could be ripped apart and used as rags. My brim is starting to fall off, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get enough attention to get it fixed. *sigh* 

Oh, one more thing: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS JOB!!!! TWO THOUSAND YEARS IS WAYYYYY TOO MANY!!!!!!!!


End file.
